


Marry Me Bertl

by CardcaptorGhost



Series: Reibert 5 times +1 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Training Corps - Freeform, 5 Times, Bertolt Hoover loves Reiner Braun, Bertolt is spelt Bertholdt, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Bertolt Hoover, POV Reiner Braun, Reiner Braun loves Bertolt Hoover, Reiner wants to marry Bertolt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardcaptorGhost/pseuds/CardcaptorGhost
Summary: Five times Reiner asked Bertholdt to marry him. And one time he really did.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Series: Reibert 5 times +1 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887007
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Marry Me Bertl

**1.**

“Shit” Reiner muttered to himself as he ran from the laundry room to the mess hall. He was in charge of cleaning all the dirty washing from the boy’s barracks and since it was the boy’s barracks, the amount of fully or semi dirty clothes and bedding soon piled up that Reiner hadn’t realise how late it had gotten. He was sure that the mess hall had stopped serving food by now and if not, Sasha would have happily eaten any scrap of food which was left.

Reiner pushed the mess hall door open and instantly felt his heart drop, there was hardly anyone in the mess hall as it was, Mikasa and Armin were still there finishing their food, Eren and Jean were also there, arguing like normal with Marco trying to regain the little peace they had between them. Reiner got along with Jean, well Reiner got along with most cadets however, even he knew when he needed to take a break from the horse face cadet (as Eren had dubbed him) before Reiner started pulling his own hair out in frustration. Sasha was also still there, which didn’t surprise Reiner since the potato girl was always the last person to leave the mess hall after begging to nearly everyone for any extra food they could or would give her.

Reiner finally summoned the courage to look at the buffet table at the end of the mess hall to find it – as Reiner had expect – empty. Any remains of leftover food were long gone. The cadets who had been on kitchen duty had already collected the empty dishes and bowls to wash to prepare for use the following day. Reiner just sighed, it looked like he would have to go hungry for tonight; he didn’t feel like pulling a Sasha and ask the remaining cadets for any remains. Reiner was ready to admit defeat and turn in for the night when he heard – and he would swear by it – Reiner had heard the voice of an angel.

And there he was, the angel, Reiner’s angel – Bertholdt Hoover. Reiner swore he could see angel wings peeking out of Bertl’s back and a halo on his head. And if Reiner admitted to himself it was probably a hallucination from lack of food, he still wouldn’t care because Bertholdt Hoover was an angel. Christa might be a goddess, but Bertl was hands down an angel and no one was going to change Reiner’s mind on that.

“Reiner, I saved you some food before Sasha ate it all” Bertholdt said, running over to his best friend with a plate full of food and passing the plate to Reiner. When Bertholdt had noticed that Reiner seemed to be delayed with his chores, he had quickly gotten Reiner’s own plate – the cadets serving dinner knew that Reiner and Bertholdt were practically joint at the hips so they didn’t bat an eyelid when Bertholdt got Reiner’s food. Although he had received an evil look from Sasha when he said she couldn’t eat any of it and that he was saving it for Reiner.

“Marry Me Bertl” Reiner said without thinking, not that he regretted it the second the words were out of his mouth because he meant it, he was going to marry this man if it was the last thing Reiner did. Bertholdt rolled his eyes. He was already used to Reiner’s remarks, but Reiner still noticed and took deep pleasure in the redden marks which stained Bertholdt’s cheeks.

* * *

**2.**

This was by far the best part of Reiner’s day, well expect for kissing and having sex, but other than that. Reiner loved waking up with Bertholdt beside him, finding out what position Bertl had somehow gotten himself into. This morning Bertholdt was sleeping on his back with his legs thrown over his head. It looked like it was going to rain today if Bertholdt’s legs were anything to go by. Reiner gently pushed a strand of hair from Bertholdt’s face, after everything they had been through becoming warriors and sent on this mission to retrieve the founding titan from these Eldian devils and the nightmares they suffered from the fall of Wall Maria and the death of Marcel. Bertholdt only truly looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. No worries. Nothing to stress about. No fears of being discovered by their enemies. Reiner kind of hated that he had to wake Bertholdt up and drag him away from his temporary peace.

“Bertl, it’s time to wake up” Reiner spoke softly, slightly shaking his boyfriend, trying to rouse him from his sleep.

“I don’t wanna” Bertholdt grumbled as he opened his eyes and looked up at Reiner.

“Aww aren’t you cute” Reiner said putting a hand on Bertholdt’s face and gently stroked Bertl’s cheek, “Marry Me Bertl”.

Bertholdt let out a small laugh before smiling. Reiner felt his heart miss a beat, Bertholdt’s smiles were beautiful. Bertholdt placed his hand on Reiner’s neck and pulled his boyfriend down into a passionate kiss, Reiner smiled against Bertholdt’s lips as he happily returned the kiss was just as much passion.

* * *

**3.**

Reiner honestly believed that instructor Shadis hated them. Forcing them to spar on one of the hottest days so far this year. Most of the male cadets had taken off their shirts, including Reiner. Not that he would deny anyone to look at his incredible muscles, the person he would prefer to be drooling over his physique wasn’t even looking his way. Instead, Bertholdt had his back to Reiner and was focusing on disarming Mina. Reiner barely payed any attention to Eren’s attempts to take him down, instead he let his eyes trail over to the boy on his mind. Bertholdt had quickly disarmed Mina of the wooden knife they were forced to train with.

It was pathetic if the instructors believed that using a wooden knife would get the cadets use to defending and disarming someone who had an actual knife. Back when Reiner was training to be a warrior, they forced him to defend himself from an actual knife. If he got hurt, then it was his fault, and they made him fight with his injuries until he learnt how to disarm someone. Reiner honestly couldn’t remember how many cuts he had gone home with that day.

He had to shake his head trying to forget the other battlefield which was covered in blood and pain and instead focused on Bertholdt or Bertholdt’s shirtless chest. Reiner’s eyes trailed over the brunette’s back and an idea sparking in his mind as he shot out of the way of Eren’s next attack, causing the younger boy to fall over as Reiner snuck over to Bertholdt.

“Reiner!” Bertholdt squeaked as he felt Reiner’s large and sweaty chest press against his back and Reiner’s strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him flush against his boyfriend.

“Bertl! You look so hot shirtless!” Reiner said loudly into the other boy’s ear drawing the attention of everyone around them including Shadis, “Marry Me Bertl!”.

“Maybe when you’re older” Bertholdt replied, trying to ignore all the eyes which were staring at them.

“BRAUN! STOP MOLESTING HOOVER AND GET BACK TO WORK! TITANS AREN’T GOING TO CARE IF YOU’RE HAVING A MOMENT ON THE BATTLEFIELD,” Shadis shouted.

“I’m going to kill that man one day” Reiner grumbled underneath his breath before pressing a quick kiss onto Bertholdt’s already bright red cheeks, making them flush darker at the glare they got from Shadis. Reiner reluctantly let his boyfriend go and turned back to his sparring partner whilst Bertholdt shuffled back over to Mina.

“Why does Reiner keep asking?” Mina asked, a little curious.

“Huh”.

“Reiner. He keeps asking you to marry him, he’s asked multiple times. We were wondering why you keep brushing it off?” Mina asked. She along with the other cadets had watched as Reiner would constantly ask Bertholdt to marry him since the beginning of training.

“Oh, he’s been asking me that since we were children” Bertholdt replied a little embarrassed. Reiner and Bertholdt had barely known each other at the point when Reiner had found him being attacked by some boys, Bertholdt had refused to fight back so Reiner had stepped in. When the boys ran off after Reiner broke one kid’s nose, he had declared that Bertholdt was his future bride and that a broken nose wouldn’t be the worse of their injuries if they dared to attack his Bertl again.

“So, he’s not being serious this whole time?” Mina said. How could anyone keep asking someone to marry them without being serious? If someone kept popping the question to Mina, she would expect them to mean it, especially since everyone knew that Reiner and Bertholdt were dating.

“Oh no he is serious” Bertholdt said shrugging before shifting into a fighting stance showing that the conversation was finished but Mina couldn’t help wondering what Reiner’s endgame was.

* * *

**4.**

Bertholdt knew something was wrong the second he opened his eyes. His bunk was quiet, too quiet. Being forced to sleep in the same room as the same cadets year after year meant that Bertholdt could identity who was sleeping just from their snoring, Connie and Jean being the loudest along with Reiner who, Bertholdt could tell without turning over and looking at the bunk beside him was no longer there. Considering how cold the bedding was, Reiner hadn’t been there for a while now.

Bertholdt climbed down the ladder and quietly slipped his boots on before carefully opening the barracks door and slipped through it. Bertholdt knew where Reiner would be, they had their own spot that they would hide away from the other cadets and enjoy each other’s company. Reiner was sat pressed up against a tree with his head in his hands. 

“Nightmare?” Bertholdt asked as he sat down beside Reiner, gently taking Reiner’s hand in his and entangling their fingers together and carefully ran his thumb over Reiner’s.

“Yeah, I hope I didn’t wake you” Reiner said, his eyes still trained on the ground, but some tension in Reiner’s shoulders had left.

“You didn’t” Bertholdt said, “do you want to talk about it?”. Bertholdt knew better than anyone that when Reiner had a nightmare he needed some time to work up the strength to talk about it. Whatever the nightmare was about, it always took a toll on Reiner’s mind and shattered the little self-esteem and confidence Reiner had. Bertholdt was content which sitting in silence and waiting for Reiner to work out what he wanted to say, if he wanted to say it.

“It was like Marcel’s death. Same place, same titan, same everything. The titan suddenly came out the ground and went for me. Everything was the same, but instead of Marcel pushing me out of the way, it was you. The titan grabbed you. And I felt so powerless just watching it as it ate you and I…” Reiner said before breaking down into tears. Bertholdt dropped Reiner’s hand and wrapped both his arms around his boyfriend’s body, pulling him against his chest, and rubbed one hand up and down Reiner’s back.

“It was just a dream Rei, I’m here. I’m right here and I’m never leaving you. We’re going to go home together” Bertholdt whispered repeatedly into Reiner’s ear whilst he held onto his boyfriend, letting him cry into his chest until he felt Reiner pull away to wrap his own arms around Bertholdt and pulled him close.

“I love you Bertl, I love you so much that I can’t lose you… it would break me” Reiner whispered against Bertholdt’s temple before pressing two quick kisses against it.

“I love you too Rei and like I said, I’m not going anywhere” Bertholdt said leaning up to connect their lips together in a sweet yet passionate kiss, both boys trying to show the other just how much they mean to one another. When they finally parted Reiner spoke the first thing on his mind, something he has been asking since they were young children training to be warriors.

“Marry Me Bertl”.

“Get me a ring first and I’ll might” Bertholdt replied, pressing their lips together before snuggling closer into his boyfriend’s chest. The couple sat there in silence enjoying each other company until Bertholdt reluctantly had to speak up.

“We should go back to the barracks before the others notice we’ve gone” Bertholdt said. He wasn’t in the mood to be teased by the other cadets for sneaking out at night. He knew that Jean and Connie would believe they left to have sex and wouldn’t even consider Reiner having a nightmare. They all seemed to believe Reiner was this big, muscular man who wasn’t phased by anything when Bertholdt knew differently. Reiner had suffered at the hands of the Marleyians, his ‘father’, Porco’s constant bullying and then Marcel’s death, and that was just the tip of the iceberg.

“Can we stay here just a little longer” Reiner asked, tightening his grip around Bertholdt. Bert sighed but relaxed into his boyfriend’s arms.

* * *

**5.**

Bertholdt knew Reiner was up to something, he just didn’t know what. The other boy had become incredibly secretive, sneaking off whenever they had any free time, leaving Bertholdt either by himself or forced to hang out with Connie, Jean, Sasha and Marco. Even today, on their first proper day off and on their anniversary, Bertholdt had woken up to find Reiner had already gotten up and was long gone. Bertholdt pushed off his blanket and was about to get up and get dressed when he noticed a piece of paper on Reiner’s pillow with Bertl’s name written on it in Reiner’s handwriting. 

_Dear Bertl,_

_When you read this, I won’t be with you but that because you must come find me! We’ve been together for four years now and they have been the best years of my life. I wanted to make this day special for you. I’ve left four other notes all over the training corps with directions to me. I’ll see you soon, baby._

_Go to the mess hall for the next note._

_Love Reiner_

_P.S. eat something, you’ll need all your strength for later ;)_

_xxx_

Bertholdt felt his cheeks flush as he jumped off his bunk and quickly got dressed before running to the mess hall which was practically empty when Bertholdt got there but he didn’t care. He quickly collected some food whilst his eyes trailed around the mess hall looking for another note. His eyes landed on the table Reiner and Bertholdt usually sat at. And there it was. On the table, right where Bert would sit.

Bertholdt picked the note up as he sat down and flipped it over to read Reiner’s next message.

_Dear Bertl,_

_I honestly feel like the luckiest man in the world to have you in my life. You mean everything to me; you are my oxygen, my sun, and my other half. When I asked you out and you said yes, it was the best day of my life and every day since I feel like I’ve been walking on cloud nine. I know I can do anything as long as I have you by my side._

_Go to our classroom for the next note._

_Love Reiner_

_xxx_

Bertholdt practically wolfed his food down after he finished reading the note before stacking it with the rest of the dirty plates and darted out the mess hall. It filled him with anticipation as he ran towards the classrooms. He found the note on the desk he sat at with Reiner and Annie.

_Dear Bertl,_

_If someone had to ask what I love the most about you, I don’t think I could give anyone a simple answer because how can I choose just one thing when I love everything about you. I love your eyes. I love how long your arms are. I love how you get in awkward positions when you’re sleeping. I love how tall you are, even though it’s a nightmare when we’re making out standing up. I love your voice. I love how you’re always by my side no matter what. I love that you can accept anything this cruel world throws at you. I love you, Bertholdt. I love you with every sense of my being. From the top of my head to the bottom of my feet. Every part of my body loves you._

_Head towards to forest for the next note._

_Love Reiner_

_Xx_

Bertholdt felt his cheeks heat as he read every compliment Reiner had written. What made them more meaningful to Bertholdt was that he could hear in his head his boyfriend’s voice. It was like Reiner was saying them to him. Bertholdt quickly exited the classroom and headed towards the forest to find Annie leaning against a tree.

“Oi Bertholdt, your boyfriend wanted me to give you this” Annie snapped nearly throwing the note at Bert who reached out to catch it nearly dropping it twice. Even though Annie was acting like her usual self, there was a small smile on her face as she walked off towards the girl’s barracks.

_Dear Bertl,_

_I had to make Annie give you this one because of the confidential information I put in this, I can’t risk Connie or Jean getting too nosy and reading these and revealing our identities._

_Becoming a warrior was always a dedication to that I could reunite my Marleyian father with my Eldian mother, only to find out that my dream was just that. My father wanted nothing to do with me and honestly, I felt like I had wasted my life. It limited me to thirteen years until I would pass my power on, and even though I gave my mother a better life, I couldn’t achieve what I dreamed of._

_But I had you. I have you standing by my side every day, which makes everything seem possible and brighter. When you first spoke with me during our warrior training and supported me when I felt like the entire world was against me. The soldiers, our commanding officers and fellow warrior cadets, you helped me in ways that you would never understand. You’ve been my rock through thick and thin. When we both inherited our titans at the same time knowing that even though our life was limited, I could spend it with you meant the world to me. You mean the world to me, Bertl, you really do._

_For the last note, come to our spot._

_Love Reiner_

_Xx_

Bertholdt didn’t waste any time darting into the forest and through the trees until he reached a familiar clearing where he and Reiner had snuck away countless of times. It didn’t take long until Bertholdt noticed something pinned to a tree. This time it wasn’t a note, but a photograph of when Reiner and Bertholdt were children. It was after the warriors cadets had been chosen to inherit their titans and Pieck had somehow convinced the generals to let them take pictures; the generals had left Zeke in charge and when it was Bertholdt and Reiner’s turn to have their pictures taken, Pieck put a veil on Bertholdt’s head and said that this was their wedding photos. Even though the photograph was in black and white, Bertholdt could tell he was blushing in the photo, the veil securely on his head with a small smile on his face. Reiner was stood next to him with a massive grin stretched out on his face and his hand was holding Bertholdt’s, they were both wearing their warrior cadets uniform but that didn’t matter to Bertholdt, that day was one of the most treasured memories he had with Reiner before being sent on mission after mission. It was hard to believe that Reiner brought this with him, especially when Paradis hadn’t invented photography yet. Bertholdt smiled before flipping the picture over to see what was written on the back.

_Dear Bertl,_

_This was by far the happiest day of my life_

_Love Reiner_

_Xx_

“Through these notes, I’ve wanted to express how much you mean to me. I wanted to show you everything I love and adore about you, Bertl. That these last four years have meant everything to me” Reiner spoke up. He had been watching Bertholdt, taking in all his reactions to his notes, waiting until his boyfriend reached this spot. Bertholdt smiled at his boyfriend turning around to see Reiner, he wanted nothing more to embrace his boyfriend, to tell him how much Bertholdt cherished Reiner too.

“So, I guess there is only one last thing to say,” Reiner said pulling out a box from behind his back and got down on one knee, “Bertholdt Hoover, will you marry me?”.

Bertholdt froze, his heart was pounding in his chest as he slowly approached his boyfriend, tears streaming down his face as he nodded.

“Yes, I will marry you” Bertholdt said, collapsing in front of Reiner and throwing his arms around Reiner’s neck. He couldn’t believe it. Yes, Reiner was always asking Bertholdt to marry him countless times. And Bertholdt knew that one day Reiner would propose, but still he couldn’t believe it, that Reiner wanted to spend their incredibly brief lives together. Reiner pulled back, taking the ring from the box and carefully sliding it onto Bertholdt’s ring finger. The ring itself was a silver band with a small diamond embedded in the center, it wasn’t anything special but to Bertholdt it was perfect.

“I love it Reiner, I love you” Bertholdt mumbled placing a hand against Reiner’s cheek before pressing their lips together in a messy yet passionate kiss.

“I love you too, Bertholdt” Reiner said, holding his future husband close to his chest.

* * *

**1+**

Reiner was nervous. Actually, scratch that – Reiner was beyond nervous. It was finally happening. The day he’s been dreaming of since he met Bertholdt during their training to become warriors. The day which had been on his mind ever since he decided that he was going to propose on their anniversary, the day which Shadis had told them to sort out sooner rather than later and just to get it over and done with. But finally, it had arrived, the day, he was going to marry his best friend and boyfriend of four years. It was hard to believe that this day had finally come. Sometimes it felt to Reiner that it had been a dream, that he had proposed to Bertholdt and Bertholdt had said yes. Yet, the evidence was there on Bertl’s finger or on a chain around Bertl’s neck if they were using the ODM gear.

The wedding wasn’t going to be much; they were only cadets and hardly had a penny to their names but with the help of the other cadets they had enough to buy two gold wedding rings, a small wedding cake which they had to hide from Sasha and a vicar to officiate the ceremony. They decided to get married in front of a lake near the training corps with their fellow cadets watching. Reiner was waiting at the lake with the boys, Marco serving as both his best man and ring bearer. Whilst Bertholdt would arrive with the girls.

Bertholdt was sure this was Annie’s idea. No one had seen his ‘wedding’ photo from his childhood so they wouldn’t know that Pieck had forced him to wear a veil, yet, when he was waiting with the girls to head down to the ceremony (which wasn’t awkward enough), Christa had approached him and handed him a handmade bouquet she made him whilst Ymir dumped a veil the girls had brought on his head.

Bertholdt didn’t have the time to complain before Annie grabbed his arm and dragged him through the forest with the other girl cadets trailing behind them. Bertholdt could feel his heart pounding in his chest as they got closer and closer to the lake.

“Was the veil your idea?” Bertholdt asked when they were far away from the girls who were struggling to keep up with Bertholdt’s large steps.

“Well Pieck can’t be here to see you two idiots finally get married, so I thought she would appreciate being a part of the ceremony one way since she put the veil on your head the last time,” Annie replied, “plus I doubt she could hold it against you. You can always get married again once we returned home”.

“You think Reiner would want a second wedding?” Bertholdt asked, even though he knew the answer himself.

“Course that idiot would. He looks at you like you’ve hung the stars in the sky. He would do anything to show you off to everyone. Now look forward, your idiot is looking like a complete moron standing there grinning like that” Annie said. Bertholdt let his eyes trail over to where Reiner was standing at the end of the aisle wearing his training cadet uniform (they didn’t have enough money to afford any formal or smart clothing, so they had to go with what they had). Bertholdt could feel himself blush as all eyes turned to him, including Reiner, who took one look at the veil on Bertholdt’s head and started grinning. Bertholdt couldn’t help but smile as he walked down the aisle with Annie by his side as his maid of honour. Reiner reached out his hand for Bertholdt, entangling their fingers together as they moved to stand side by side.

“We are gathered here today to witness the wedding of Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover,” the vicar said once everyone had settled down.

“Do you Reiner Braun take Bertholdt Hoover to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?” the vicar asked looking at Reiner.

“I do”.

“Do you Bertholdt Hoover take Reiner Braun to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?” the vicar said his attention turn to Bertholdt this time.

“I do”.

“Now the vows, Reiner, you can go first” the vicar said as Marco brought the rings forward. Reiner picked up Bertholdt’s wedding ring whilst Bertholdt grabbed Reiner’s.

“Bertholdt Hoover, I don’t think there is anything more I can promise you I haven’t already said when I proposed. I promise that I will love you with every ounce of my mind and body. I will stand by your side through thick and thin. And I will protect you from anything dangerous that we will face together,” Reiner vowed before gently slipping the ring on Bertholdt’s finger.

“Bertholdt your turn,” the vicar said.

“Reiner, I promise to stand by your side when you need me. I promise to hold your hand when you’re scared. I promise to hold you when you are feeling happy or down, and I promise to love you with every inch of my heart. From this day to the next,” Bertholdt said as he slipped Reiner’s ring onto his Reiner’s ring finger.

“With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss”. Reiner didn’t waste a second long before pulling his husband down into a kiss whilst half of the cadets (mostly the girls) started clapping whilst the other half (mostly the boys and Ymir) started wolf whistling. When the couple parted, Reiner quickly scooped Bertholdt up into his arms and carted him back down the makeshift aisle with enormous smiles on their faces. The couple couldn’t be happier. Even though they knew one day, they would have to reveal who they were, but for now they can enjoy themselves surrounded by their enemies having fun at their wedding. The memories of another battlefield pushed far into the back of their minds as the celebrations began.


End file.
